Raiden (organization)
Raiden is an international human military faction that serves as a main heroic organization in Raiden series. It is a manufacturer of their successful fighters called Raiden MK. II and its blue counterpart with "Beta" letter at the end of another title. Before the war with Cranassians, they will scramble their predecessor and later fighters such as Fighting Thunder ME-02. Historical events In the first Raiden game, they were created about year 2090 A.D. to repel invading Cranassians. The alliance was responsible for creating Raiden Mk. II and its blue counterpart. With many Cranassian weapons destroyed, Earth made use of the aliens' technologies, to create new military forces, which used Cranassian-based weapons, thus forming a stronger military power. With the two newly created starfighters The alliance managed to thwart Cranassian invasion twice in Raiden I and II. Events Revealed in Raiden V The time of 17 years had passed already after a war of a crystal started with the mankind. *2080 A.D. **May: They are even visible in broad daylight. **November: Weapons explode and malfunction at military facilities around the world.An analysis of the crystals recovered from destroyed weapons indicates the presence of energy with an unusual wavelength that triggers a reactions with things powered by electricity. That's termed by this phenomenon Crystal Contamination. **December: The malfunctioning weapons, all of them begin to go wild. A war of attrition between the shocked humans and their own weapons begins. *2084 A.D. **August: Uruguay, in South America, is attacked by the largest group of weapons yet, destroying its entire army Facilities such as government offices and television stations are completely wiped out, effectively destroying the nation itself. **September: The surrounding quickly from a joint force, and after several months of fighting, Uruguay is liberated. spurred into action by the situation in Uruguay, a group of countries work toward the formation of a new UN Force that goes beyond national boundaries. *2086 A.D. **October: Working in conjunction with the UN, An International Peace Defense Force is formed to combat the Crystals. In the one year and eight months between the destruction of Uruguay and the formation of the International Peace Defense Force, 6 more countries and 12 major cities and destroyed. *2089 A.D. **April: To avoid a consumption competition with the crystal pollution weapon which seems inexhaustible, "Operation Fighting Thunder" is settled on.Each country initiates development of the new-style fighter which can execute duty by all situations based on the theory a weapon development advocated. *2092 A.D. **May: After 3 years, Russia is the first to succeed in developing a new fighter that is ready for testing, followed by the United States and Japan. The Defense Force taking possession of serveral new fighters. *2093 A.D. **February: Vanguard for Crystal Destruction (V C D) is organized as a shortstop unit for efficient strategy practical use of Fighting Thunder who gives a mighty military gain. After Fighting Thunder will be that management is used by the dimension of V C D. *2097 A.D. **February: The launching ceremony for the V C D command ship Bellwether is held. **November: One of the Defense Force's new large airship is contaminated by crystals near a large North American city. New duty of a huge weapon extermination was passed on Bellwether and Fighting Thunder. Players will enter a critical phase for the Cristal War. Personnel Richard Maxwell Richard Maxwell, nicknamed "Max", is one of the main protagonists of Raiden V. Max is english voiced by Xander Mobus, who also japanese voiced by Kanehira Yamamoto. He is the captain of the Bellwether, the airborne aircraft carrier where the Fighting Thunder fighters reside. He despises war and often questions why he has to fight or why he is a soldier, having lost so many comrades in battle. Outside of battle, he spends most of his free time drinking coffee or solving jigsaw puzzles. He is 42 years old of American heritage. Whwn he was young he joined US Air Force in hopes of flying the sky, but retired when he constantly carried out missions involving numerous deaths and destruction. Maxwell is forced back into service when he is ordered by his air force superior to command USAF's latest spaceship Bellwether. He was also the man behind the codename "Raiden", as he didn't liked the name Fighting Thunder. Eshiria Portman Eshiria Portman is one of the main protagonists of Raiden V. She is English voiced by Rina Hoshino & Japanese Voiced by Ayaka Imamura. In the game, she serves as an operator aboard the Bellwether, and she often assists the player in giving information on the enemy crystals and judging him or her by their performance in the game. Portman is 26 years old and is of Romanian heritage. When was a child, her house was close to air force base. Portman dreamed of joining the ait force despite her parents' objections. She had a brother 3 years older than her who became the air force pilot. When she became 15, she turned on the state-owned television to hear about the situation of the Crystal War: what she heard was not of glorious triumph, but her infuriated brother raging at his superior for a mission went horribly awry, resulting senseless deaths of all his compatriots. Portman made decision to go to university majoring in communication. Some time before the events of Raiden V Portman joined VCD unit, and was given her task at Bellwether commanded by Richard Maxwell who is famously known as 'The Death'. Supporter Helga Lindenbaum Helga Lindenbaum is a 54 years old woman from Germany. She lived a life of ordinary housewife until a mysterious Energen Crystal dropped on top of camping site, resulting deaths of 50 people. Among the dead was her husband. But her suffering did not end there: a month later her son joined World alliance military to participate in the Crystal War, only to be killed in action a month later. For the next several months Helga went into a state of deep depression, but ultimately she overcame her grief and entered the world of politics. Helga turned out to be surprisingly gifted at politics: she later went to become UN representative of Germany and is subsequently promoted to a member of UN Peacekeeping Committee. She is English voiced by Laura Post & Japanese Voiced by Amano Mami. Vanessa Hornet Vanessa Hornet is 28 years old, of Portuguese heritage. When she was a child she was sold off to modern day pirates. Vanessa had been living as modern day pirates since. She eventually became the captain of her own pirate crews and earned the infamous alias 'Valbarossa Hawkeye'. Initially she had zero interests in involving in Crystal War and lived her life by raiding on supplies and arsenals of military shipments. She was initially hostile to World Military Alliance for good reasons. However her neutrality did not stay very long when Crystal War spilled onto her own turfs and began to threaten her own life. Besides World Alliance Military, even with Raiden starfighters trio still needed as many help as they can get. To liberate ports occupied by Vanessa from Crystal arsenals they asked her cooperation and she accepted. But the alliance asked her one but cruel condition: Vanessa is to purge and undo her own organization and its members. Among the purged by Vanessa was her own husband. She has an animating and large-hearted personalities. Vanessa is English voiced by Sarah Williams & Japanese Voiced by Rika Kinugawa. Gallery raiden_in_skies_by_arya74-d32m9bp.jpg take_off_by_arya74-d32m6gv.jpg raiden_3_by_arya74-d359hdq.jpg raiden3_04_1024.jpg|Raiden III 9492adcd6b64f21b02f294231b72e2e9b4037ace.jpg|Raiden IV w1vPU8A.png|Mothership in Raiden w1vPU8A2.png|Mothership damaged jdl5QUw.png|Mothership from Raiden II/DX 25_years_of_raiden_by_whitelionwarrior-d97z26b.png|Raiden: 25 years anniversary MothershipConcept.jpg|Mothership in Raiden III and onward 1326000886d805b2b3b4.jpg 1323000bd2dba44b50d5.jpg Trivia *They are likely based on the real-life United Nations, considering that it is also an international organization with most of Earth's factions as its members. Raiden V mentions UN so the two are separate entities. *Plot inconsistencies between Raiden and Raiden V occur: In the first Raiden the Crystal War occurs in 2090 A.D. But in Raiden V Crystal War had occurred a decade prior to that year. Category:Military Category:Shmup Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Organizations Category:Global Protection Category:Archenemy Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Raiden Fighters Heroes